There has been a demand on simple power generators, capable of compensating or substituting disposal dry cells, from the viewpoints of sustaining or improving the global environment, and of ensuring emergency power supply. Of these sorts of power generators, there has been proposed a vibration-powered generator configured to generate induced current by allowing a permanent magnet to vibrate in a reciprocating manner inside a coil. Regarding this sort of technology, Patent Document 1 discloses a vibration-powered generator configured to allow a vibrating element, having two magnets arranged so as to oppose the pole-faces of the same polarity while keeping a gap in between, to vibrate in a reciprocating manner relative to a coil. The two magnets are connected to each other with a thin magnetic rod.
Patent Document 2 discloses a vibrating element having a plurality of magnets of the same size, arranged so as to oppose the pole-faces of the same polarity without leaving a gap in between, and fixed with nuts and bolts, and a vibration-powered generator using the same. According to the vibration-powered generator having the magnets arranged without leaving a gap in between, a sharp magnetic field gradient is formed at a position of contact between the pole-faces, in the direction orthogonal to the normal on the pole-faces (also occasionally referred to as “axial transverse direction”, hereinafter), and thereby a high level of electromotive force may be obtained.